Present pole cranks for operating a window operator at an elevated location include a pole crank of fixed length, which in many cases can either be too short or too long. Also known is a pole crank having a fixed length with a detachable extension. This pole crank can be either too short or too long, even with the detachable extension and there is the inconvenience of storing and keeping track of two pieces. It is also known to have a telescoping pole crank with fixed incremental positions of extension without infinite adjustment to any length between minimum and maximum.
In the general art of extension poles and handles, there are structures providing infinite adjustment between minimum and maximum lengths and such structures include the use of locking collar structure. Prior art relating to extendible devices with locking structure includes the following patents; U.S. Pat. Nos. 735,445 Hoffman; 2,595,597 Morseth, 2,841,425 Oeters; 3,380,097 Pharris and 4,524,484 Graham.